Telemarriage
by cocoa tint
Summary: Telemarriage, Tuntutan karir dan cinta terkadang menjadi dua hal yang saling bersinggungan. Tak jarang setelah menikah pun sepasang suami istri tidak dapat bertatap muka setiap hari. Seperti Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyūga Hinata, karena tuntutan karir masing-masing, kesepatan untuk bertemu menjadi hal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi, sampai kapan akan seperti ini?


**TELEMARRIAGE**

By Cocoa Tint

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Telemarriage, Tuntutan karir dan cinta terkadang menjadi dua hal yang saling bersinggungan. Tak jarang setelah menikah pun sepasang suami istri tidak dapat bertatap muka setiap hari. Seperti Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyūga Hinata, karena tuntutan karir masing-masing, kesepatan untuk bertemu menjadi hal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi, sampai kapan akan seperti ini?

Chapter 1

Naruto POV

Kita sudah terbiasa berkompromi dengan jarak, tidak masalah seberapa jauh kita terpisah, akan selalu ada waktunya bagiku untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan istriku tercinta. Pekerjaanku di sebuah perusahaan vendor yang bergerak di bidang telekomunikasi menuntutku untuk sering bepergian ke luar kota, ke pelosok-pelosok yang belum tersentuh signal telekomunikasi selular, belum ada menara-menara BTS yang menghiasi tempat itu. Perusahaan kami bertekad untuk menghubungkan seluruh negeri dengan telekomunikasi. Eh, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak sedang menceritakan tentang perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Ini tentang Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan istriku Hyūga Hinata.

Kami menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Aku menikahi Hyūga Hinata, seorang wanita karir yang berprofesi sebagai peneliti di bidang otomatisasi dan kendali. Tuhan mempertemukan kami lewat profesi yang kami geluti. Saat itu, aku tengah menjalankan tugasku di sebuah desa terpencil, begitu pula dengan Hinata, dia juga sedang bertugas melakukan penelitian mengenai otomatisasi pertanian di desa itu. Aku adalah orang yang mudah penasaran, aku sering mendengar mengenai otomasi ini dan itu semasa kuliah, namun karena aku memilih bidang telekomunikasi saat kuliah, maka aku tidak terlalu mendalami otomatisasi. Kesempatan bagus saat ini ada peneliti yang sedang meneliti otomatisasi di desa ini, maka disela-sela pekerjaanku, aku belajar banyak hal mengenai otomatisasi dari dia, Hinata.

Saat itulah kami menjadi semakin dekat, kami tidak hanya berbicara mengenai otomatisasi dan telekomunikasi, tapi juga tentang hal-hal lain yang membuat kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan di penghujung masa tugas Hinata di desa itu, aku menikat dia dalam suatu hubungan dimana suatu saat aku akan menikahinya. Beruntung dia mau menerimaku. Namun tiga hari berselang, Hinata harus pulang ke Tokyo, dan kami harus merasakan hubungan jarak jauh alias LDR di awal hubungan kami. Aku menikahi Hinata tiga tahun setelah pertemuan pertama kami, adalah faktor pekerjaan yang membuat kami tidak bisa segera menikah saat itu. Kami sadar hubungan jarak jauh ini akan berlanjut hingga kami menikah, berhubung perkerjaan kami yang sama-sama membuat kami harus bepergian ke luar kota. Tapi tidak masalah, telekomunikasi hadir untuk menghubungkan yang jauh menjadi sedekat bisikan di telinga dan sedekat berhadap-hadapan, selama signal telekomunikasi tersedia tentunya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya rindu pasti tetap merasuki kami.

Kami sudah terbiasa berkompromi dengan jarak. Terkadang saat aku pulang ke Tokyo, Hinata justru sedang pergi ke luar kota. Adalah hal yang langka bagi kami untuk bersama-sama selama satu bulan penuh. Saat ini aku sendirian di kediamanku dan Hinata di jantung kota Tokyo karena Hinata sedang berada di Hokkaido. Selama dua tahun pernikahan kami belum dikaruniai anak. Alhasil jika aku atau Hinata sedang ke luar kota, rumah ini menjadi sangat sepi. Ada notifikasi pesan masuk di smartphone milikku, dari Hinata rupanya. Tidak masalah mengobrol lewat pesan seperti ini, setidaknya kami masih bisa bertukar kabar.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, sudah di rumah?

Naruto: Tadaima

Hinata: Okaeri Anata, maafkan aku tidak ada di rumah saat kau pulang, jika aku ada di sana, mungkin aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu

Naruto: Perkataan seperti itu yang membuat aku semakin rindu Hinata, jika kau di sini mungkin aku akan memelukmu seharian

Aku memandangi layar smartphone ini, terlihat bahwa Hinata sudah membuka pesan dariku, tapi sayang dia belum membalasnya. Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan balasan untuk pesanku. Aku beranjak menuju dapur, membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan dan menemukan tumpukan ramen instant di sana, kemudian menyiapkan air panas untuk menyeduhnya. Sesekali aku mengecek smartphoneku, berharap ada pesan masuk dari Hinata. Namun tetap saja belum ada. Mungkin menyalakan televisi bisa sedikit mengusir sepi. Aku membawa serta ramen instant yang telah diguyur dengan air panas menuju meja persegi di ruang keluarga. Aku mencari-cari remot TV yang entah raib ke mana. Jika Hinata di sini pasti lebih mudah menemukan remot itu. Ah Hinata… aku berharap dia segera pulang. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak terakhir kita bertemu di rumah.

Akhirnya setelah mencari ke sekitar ruangan ini, aku menemukan benda yang aku cari di bawah meja, aku menyalakan televisi, dan siaran berita menjadi hal yang ingin aku tonton saat ini. Harum ramen mulai tercium saat aku mencampurkan bumbu ke dalam mangkuk, wanginya selalu sukses membuatku tergoda untuk menghabiskannya, aku suka ramen, tapi akan berbeda jika Hinata membuatkan makanan untukku, rasanya selalu lebih lezat dan sehat tentunya. Ok! Fikiranku sudah mulai dipenuhi dengan Hinata Hinata dan Hinata.

Tayangan di televisi menampilkan seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi, dia adalah pembawa acara berita paling terkenal seantero Jepang. Dia membawakan berita terbaru, mulai dari prakiraan cuaca, pertemuan presiden dari beberapa Negara di Asia, dan yang lainnya. Cuaca hari ini hingga besok diperkirakan tidak terlalu bersahabat, sejak kemarin cuaca memang sedang buruk. Musim dingin tahun ini memang lebih ekstrim. Terlebih dikabarkan dalam berita bahwa tadi sore di Hokkaido terjadi badai salju yang memaksa petugas setempat memadamkan listrik demi keamanan. Bahkan jaringan telekomunikasi pun dikabarkan akan tidak stabil hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku menyantap ramen saat aku menyadari bahwa Hinata sedang di Hokkaido sekarang. Oh tidak, bagai mana jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Cuaca hari ini memang dingin, sangat dingin, tapi keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisku, meluncur hingga berakhir di daguku. Keringat dingin, aku khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Apa lagi Hinata tidak membalas pesan dariku. Aku berusaha berfikir positif, di berita dikatakan bahwa jaringan telekomunikasi di sebagian besar wilayah Hokkaido terganggu. Tapi bagai mana keadaan istriku saat ini? Walau pun badai salju itu sudah berakhir, tapi tetap saja imbasnya akan terasa hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

Dengan panik aku mencari smartphoneku, mencoba menghubungi Hinata. Tapi sayang suara seorang wanita mengatakan bahwa telpon Hinata tidak dapat dihubungi saat ini. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada smartphone hitam milikku. Bagai mana lagi caranya agar aku bisa memastikan bahwa Hinata Baik-baik saja. Aku sudah tidak fokus dengan makanan atau pun siaran berita di televisi. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku jauh darinya di situasi badai salju yang menerpa Hokkaido. Andai saja aku ada di sana, aku akan menjaganya dan memastikan dia selalu baik-baik saja.

Ini sudah larut malam, tapi aku masih belum bisa tertidur. Padahal perutku sudah terisi dengan makanan walau pun hanya ramen instant, dan aku juga sudah mandi. Bukannya aku tidak merasakan kantuk atau tidak menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Bagai mana tidak, tubuhku sudah terbalut dengan selimut tebal yang hangat, belum lagi baru sekitar lima jam yang lalu aku sampai di rumah, sudah pasti dalam keadaan normal aku merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Pikiranku sendiri yang memaksaku untuk tetap terjaga. Ayo lah, ini sudah hampir empat jam sejak aku menghubungi Hinata, tapi dia belum juga membalas pesanku, dan dia masih belum bisa aku hubungi lewat telpon. Tidak ada cara lain,aku harus menyusulnya ke Hokkaido besok, mudah-mudahan saja badai salju itu tidak mengganggu penerbangan menuju Hokkaido.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, entah lah itu pintu rumahku atau pintu rumah tetangga. Siapa yang bertamu malam hari di cuaca sedingin ini? Kecuali jika ada hal penting. Aku membulatkan mata biruku, mungkin saja seseorang membawa kabar tentang Hinata. Aku sering mendengar berita, ketika seseorang mengalami kecelakaan di luar kota, kabarnya akan disampaikan terlebih dahulu ke kepolisian setempat, kemudian polisi akan datang ke rumah dan menyampaikan kabar itu pada keluarga korban. Tidak tidak tidak jangan Hinataku, aku tidak siap mendengar kabar apa pun yang dibawa oleh orang di luar sana yang mungkin saja polisi.

Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menjalar di kakiku ketika menginjak lantai, aku berlari segera untuk membukakan pintu bagi siapa pun yang mengetuk pintu rumah ini. Siap tidak siap, jika saja orang itu membwa kabar tentang Hinata, aku akan mendengarkannya, jika bukan, mungkin aku akan menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari rumahku. Suara ketukannya semakin intens, tidak sabaran. Sudah pasti itu polisi. Aku membuka pintu sambil menutup mataku erat-erat.

"Naruto-kun! Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya? Aku sudah kedinginan." Polisi itu berbicara, suaranya bergetar mungkin karena kedinginan, dan suaranya tidak asing bagiku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku. Tidak tidak, aku pasti baru saja berhalusinasi, aku merasa orang di hadapanku ini adalah Hinata. Tidak mungkin Hinata, ini pasti polisi yang membawa kabar tentang Hinata. Beberapa kali mataku berkedip, memastikan bahwa penglihatanku tidak salah. Tapi Bayangan Hinata itu tidak kunjung berubah menjadi polisi. Bodoh Uzumaki Naruto! Dia benar-benar Hinata istrimu!

"Hinata!" Ucapku.

"Anata, dingiiin…" Dia merajuk sambil menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya.

Aku membawanya masuk ke rumah, membawanya duduk di ruang keluarga dan menyalakan penghangat. Dan sepertinya istriku perlu teh hangat, aku beranjak ke dapur dan membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuknya. Kemudian aku bawakan teh hangat itu padanya. Kami duduk berhadapan, namun tidak saling bicara, aku diam menatap meja, sementara Hinata fokus meminum tehnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ya Tuhan, canggung sekali. Meskipun sudah dua tahun menikah, tetap saja canggung. Ini semua karena kami jarang bertemu, dan di awal pertemuan pasti selalu terasa canggung. Bahkan kami duduk bersebrangan dihalangi oleh meja persegi berbahan kayu ini.

"Hinata, bagai mana Hokkaido?" Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Bodoh!

Hinata menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja, dia menatapku kemudian tersenyum dengan manis. Ah, senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku berharap akan selalu melihat senyumannya setiap hari, bukan dari foto atau dari panggilan video. Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan perkembangan telekomunikasi saat ini yang meng-claim dapat menghubungkan yang jauh menjadi terasa dekat. Lagi pula aku bekerja di bidang itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan pertemuan secara langsung seperti ini.

"Ada badai salju di utara Hokkaido, pesawat yang akan aku tumpangi terpaksa ditunda keberangkatannya, beruntung hanya delay sekitar 90 meneit." Hinata menjawab pertanyaannku, nada bicaranya tak kalah canggung denganku. Hianta mungkin tidak membalas pesanku karena pesawatnya akan segera terbang. Tapi mengapa dia tidak memberi tahu aku bahwa dia akan pulang?

"Jantungku hampir copot saat tahu ada badai salju di Hokkaido." Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan istriku.

"Eto… Badai saljunya terjadi di bagian utara Hokkaido, jadi Sapporo cukup aman, memang cuaca lebih dingin tadi sore, dan salju juga turun lebih lebat, sehingga pesawat harus menunggu hingga cuacanya membaik." Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat, pasti karena cuacanya. Oh istriku tersayang, dia pasti sangat kedinginan saat menunggu pesawat sepanjang sore di Sapporo, kemudian menumpangi pesawat selama kurang lebih dua jam, belum lagi perjalanan dari bandara ke rumah, aku tebak dia naik taksi dari bandara.

"Lalu kenapa tidak memberi tahuku bahwa kau akan pulang?" Aku memalingkan wajahku, berpura-pura marah, sedikit merajuk mungkin tidak masalah hehe

"A-aku tidak berencana pulang hari ini, tapi karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai tadi siang, dan aku tahu Naruto-kun akan pulang, aku segera memesan tiket pesawat." Alisnya saling bertautan saat menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, Mata sewarna mutiara itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Jangan-jangan Hinata mengira bahwa aku marah sungguhan padanya. Istriku ini benar-benar menggemaskan saat seperti ini. Dia mulai menundukan kepalanya yang dipenuhi rambut indah berwarna violet gelap. Baiklah, sudah cukup aku mengerjainya. Aku duduk di sampingnya, kemudian aku merengkuh Hinata dalam sebuah pelukan, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang aku rasakan saat ini, terutama kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Bagai mana aku bisa membayangkan istriku tercinta terjebak dalam badai salju dalam suhu yang nyaris membekukan. Entah bagai mana jadinya aku bila orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu benar-benar petugas kepolisian yang mengabariku bahwa Hinata menjadi salah satu korban badai salju. Mungkin aku akan menyusulnya ke Hokkaido, kemudian ikut membekukan diriku sendiri dalam dinginnya salju. Syukurlah wanita yang aku nikahi dua tahun yang lalu ini baik-baik saja, aku lega.

"Aku hanya khawatir Hinata." Aku membelai wambut sebahu miliknya, sangat lembut dengan wangi khas yang membuatku tanpa sadar mendaratkan hidungku di puncak kepalanya. Dapat aku rasakan bahwa tangan Hinata melingkari pinggang dan punggungku.

Entah katena terbawa suasana atau apa, aku menarik Hinata dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat, intens dan menenangkan. Dapat aku rasakan bibirnya yang mungil dan lembut itu membalas kecupanku. Aku rindu saat-saat seperti ini. Komunikasi lewat smartphone tidak dapat menggantikan momen seperti ini. Aku bersyukur kami bisa bersama di rumah, meskipun cuaca dingin malam ini, kami bisa saling menghangatkan. Eh… Tapi jika dipikir lagi, Hinata pasti kelelahan saat ini, aku juga lelah, kami baru saja sampai di rumah. Mungkin menghangatkan diri dengan bergulung dengan selimut dan pelukan sudah cukup untuk malam ini. Lagi pula, Hinata sudah tertidur pulas di pelukanku.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hallo, Cocoa Tint di sini, gomen untuk semua kepayahan Tutin dalam fict ini. Review dan sarannya Tutin tunggu ya Reader-sama… Arigatou


End file.
